


Eight Parsecs From Gallifrey

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Series: The Liebestraum Trilogy [2]
Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2006:</p><p>Second story in my Liebestraum Trilogy:</p><p>The Doctor gives Sam a birthday that is out of this world! And the Aisling Nebula introduces his/her/itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Parsecs From Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is where I introduced the Aisling Nebula.

"Sam? Sam?" The Doctor started to gently shake the sleeping form under the duvet, then changed his mind. He couldn't wait forever for Sam to wake up. The Doctor was eager to start spoiling her on her birthday. He decided to tickle her mercilessly. His hands had just reached her ribs, when:

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sam lunged up, grinning like a madwoman! The Doctor, caught completely unawares, flew back and made a highly undignified and very heavy three-point landing on the parquet floor - a good ten feet from Sam's bed!

"Saaaam!" He looked at her somewhat reproachfully. "That's not fair! Playing possum like that! You might have broken your present!" He tried to look severe and failed utterly. Sam chortled:

"All's fair in love and on birthdays - especially mine!" She gave him a wicked grin. "And, besides, you don't have any presents with you, do you?"

The Doctor got up, rubbing a very sore part of his anatomy. He walked back towards Sam's bed, a dangerous gleam in his eye!

"Oh, you've asked for it now. You are really going to get it." He got to the side of her bed, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. Sam, still sitting on the duvet, stopped smiling. Her eyes went wide - a terrifying possibility going through her mind! He wouldn't. Surely he COULDN'T want to revive THAT stupid antiquated old custom, could he? She seriously hoped not. He approached her. Eyes huge, she started to slide back on the duvet. The Doctor reached for her and she screamed. He grabbed her, threw her down on her tummy - and tickled her till the tears ran down her face, she was laughing so hard! They were both laughing uncontrollably!

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" The Doctor told her, when he'd calmed down enough to speak. Then, leaving her still laughing, he kissed her, stood up, and heading for the door, shouted, "Back in a minute!" Then he was gone.

After he left, Sam got up, mouth still twitching, and tried to open the curtains. Her room may have been inside the TARDIS, but she still had french windows. The curtains wouldn't budge. She stared at them, thinking, "What the...?" Then she rolled her eyes. The Doctor must have a birthday surprise behind the curtains. Now what could he and the TARDIS have cooked up this time?

"You'll see in a minute." The Doctor was back, smiling at her. "But first...here." He held out his hand. He was holding one of the most beautiful and unique roses she'd ever seen. It had shifting, literally shifting, pastel colours that went slightly darker, then back to pastel. The flower was beautifully shaped. She stared at him in awe. He smiled, and answered,

"It's an Aisling rose from the Aisling Nebula. Both the rose and the nebula were named after a famous Gallifreyan scientist/botanist. I'll tell you her story after breakfast when I take you to the Aisling Nebula for your birthday. How about it, Sam? You'll love it! It's only eight parsecs from Gallifrey! Well?"

"Yes. Yes, I'd love that!" Glowing, she looked at him. "It sounds lovely!" She kissed him. "How can I thank you enough?" She kissed him again, and tumbling them onto her bed, she showed him just how grateful she was. The TARDIS *sighed* and kept the Doctor's perfectly and lovingly prepared breakfast in perfect condition til they were ready.

Not all THAT much later, the Doctor got off Sam's bed and went to open the curtains. Once opened, he turned to beam at her, "Breakfast Milady?" Sam's mouth dropped open. He'd had the Fairy Meadow moved next to her room. Just outside the french windows, there was a bistro-style table and chairs, magnificently decorated for an elegant birthday breakfast. Sam had no doubt the Doctor had made her favourite breakfast foods. Draped on the chairs were the dressing gown Sam had worn for his birthday and his maroon satin dressing gown. He picked her up and carried her to breakfast. He set her down by her chair and pulled it out - like the perfect gentleman he was. Before he helped her into it, he held out her dressing gown, "Milady?" She slipped into it, then threw her arms round him. "Oh, Doctor! Thank you!" She kissed him again, then stood back, realising. She giggled, "Oh, dear!" She hadn't given him a chance to put HIS dressing gown on.

He chuckled. "That's all right!" He slipped it on. "It's not THAT cold out here! Oh, and you're welcome! Shall we dine?"

They had a few fairy visitors during breakfast. Queen Airicelle and her ladies-in-waiting came to wish Sam a happy birthday and to bring her fairy cakes and flowers. Sam was most grateful.

They ate breakfast while the Doctor told her about the Aisling Nebula. She couldn't wait to visit! Gases one could stand on?? Gases that protected one from the dangers of being in open space?? It sounded incredible. The Doctor told her that Aisling, herself, hadn't worked out all the Nebula's mysteries.

"But how could a gas behave like that? Gases aren't solid."

"I don't know Sam. There are a lot of things in the universe that shouldn't happen, but they do."

"Like bumblebees, right?"

"Exactly! So are you ready to get dressed and go?"

"Doctor, I was "ready" the minute you described that nebula!" Sam laughed. "What shall I wear?" She gave him an impish grin.

"Sam, your regular clothes will be just fine - as well you know!" He returned her impish grin. Sam knew that if any special clothing were needed, the Doctor would have said and had it ready. She just liked teasing him, and he knew it.

********

On arrival, before they left the TARDIS, the Doctor switched on the overhead scanner. Sam gasped! She couldn't take her eyes from the vision above her! It was...was...well, Sam could not put words to that view! It was impossible.

"I believe the word is...awesome?" The Doctor came up behind her and hugged her. "Amazing, isn't?" Sam just stared. The colours were like a liquid rainbow. Pure and limpid like a heavenly forest pool. "Sam? Shall we go?"

She just nodded. He took her hand and they stepped outside. Sam took a tentative step, her foot sinking a little. She whirled round to cling to the Doctor.

"Look, it's all right. See?" He held onto her as she put both feet on the gassy surface. She stayed put this time. She smiled at the Doctor and started to walk away from the TARDIS. Even the stars, seen through the gas, took on a clear pastel hue. It was glorious!

They sat down on a particularly beautiful section of pastel orange gas, which promptly shifted to a pastel shade of indigo. They spent several minutes just being, trying to take it all in. It seemed quite warm, which was the only normal thing about this gas thought Sam.

The Doctor told her about the Time Lady, Aisling, who'd discovered the nebula, and how she'd brought samples of the gas back to Gallifrey and studied them. And how she'd found a way to grow roses in the gas to develop the new variety. However, she would tell no one the exact details of how she'd done it! They walked along as the Doctor talked. The gas even seemed to form hills and valleys in many places. Sam could have sworn it seemed alive. Certainly, those lovely colours made it seem alive. She mentioned this to the Doctor.

"No really, Doctor, I could swear I just saw a tree form over there!" She pointed. "A yellow and red tree! Look!"

"I believe you're seeing things, Sam." He chuckled, then looked. "Good Heavens! You're right! That does look like a tree! A red and yellow willow tree! Let's have a looksee!" He dashed off, leaving Sam to sprint after him. She'd got used to walking on the gas and now thought nothing of running on it. She came up beside the Doctor. He was examining the "tree". It was an unusual experience to see a tree shifting colours. It had turned lilac and a sort of minty green. It was also unusual to run one's hand through a tree! As the Doctor ran a hand through it, it turned a lovely dove grey and a soft burgundy. Sam tried it. The tree turned pink and sepia.

"Holy wow!" She breathed.

The Doctor turned to her, "How about a picnic under it?" He looked at the tree."You wouldn't mind, would you?" The tree responded by turning various shades of nice sunny yellow. "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" He turned back to Sam. "Maybe you're right! I think it is alive!" Then he turned to the tree once more. "Thank you!" The tree turned orange and red! They went to get the picnic hamper. A living gas tree! What next?

They spread the blanket out next to the tree. The Doctor had assembled a delightful feast. He'd packed veggie pasties, wine, apples, and a birthday cake. Sam liked her cake very much. It was a sort of raspberry flavour sponge with icing done in a swirly pattern of pinks and maroons. "Happy Birthday, Sam!" was written on it in silver decorator icing. It suited their surroundings perfectly. There was also strawberry ice cream.

There was something to be said for a picnic in the midst of a nebula. It was sheer magic! And the Doctor had said that he didn't know how he'd top the celebration Sam had given him on his last birthday! Boy, had he! And how! She wanted to give him one incredible thank you! She rolled over on her stomach to lay beside him. She waggled her eyebrows at him. He gave her a look. He knew instantly what she wanted.

"Sam? You're not thinking of..."

"I can't think of a better way to say "Thank you!"

"Well, I can't say that's been done on a nebula every day! Sam, you are incorrigible!"

Even the Nebula thought it was a good idea! The area where they lay accompanied their "activities" with a magnificent display of colours. The Doctor had never been given a finer "Thank you". They lay back exhausted.

"Oh, Doctor! It's so beautiful, I don't want to leave!"

"I know just how you feel! But I think the Nebula could use a rest, don't you?" The Doctor laughed. "I think we've given it an unforgettable day as well!"

"Yeah, you're right. It probably needs the rest!" Sam giggled. They packed up and headed back to the TARDIS, taking a last look round.

"Doctor? May we come again someday?"

"I think it's possible." They went in. A moment later, they dematerialised.

********

"Where would you like to go next? Or we could stay home, if you like? Your birthday is far from over. Sam?" The Doctor looked expectantly at her.

"I'm still a bit blitzed. But I would like to go elsewhere. Some place wonderful, but boringly ordinary!" She laughed. "I don't know. Surprise me!"

"All right. As Madam commands! I know just the place!" He smiled mysteriously and set the coordinates.

********

Seemingly no time later, they'd landed. This time the Doctor didn't switch on either of the scanners. Instead, he walked round to stand behind her. Taking his cravat from round his neck, he blindfolded her. Opening the doors, he then guided her outside.

Taking the cravat from her eyes, he announced, "Welcome to Tuscany, Sam!"

She looked at the beautiful rolling hills and felt the warm spring air. Squishing him in a big bear hug, she kissed him. Then with glistening eyes, she told him, "Oh Doctor! It's perfect! Wonderful and boringly ordinary!" She looked at him rather sceptically, "What time period is this? Not that it really matters, but you aren't thinking of taking any "side-trips" to visit Leonardo again, are you?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm not. Some other time, maybe. Today belongs to you!" He leant down to kiss the top of her head. "So relax. This time, it's 15th April 2006. After all, it IS supposed to be your birthday celebration, right? So everything should be on the right day, right?"

"Right! So where to next?"

"Let's just explore. Go where nature takes us, all right?"

"Good idea."

They spent the whole afternoon exploring the beautiful Tuscan countryside. They stopped for tea at a little village inn. By suppertime, they'd finished up in Livorno. They chose a lovely outdoor cafe. When the waiter brought the wine list, the Doctor said, "Your best champagne, please. We're celebrating a birthday here." He nodded at Sam, who blushed. The waiter smiled at her, and wishing her a "Happy Birthday" in Italian, he left. A few moments later, he was back. He held out a bottle of champagne - of the first water, to Sam, saying, "With our compliments and best wishes!" He smiled at her.

"Oh! Ah...well...ah. Thank you! That's very kind of you!" She smiled at him and then to the Doctor, eyes wide, mouthed, "Wow!" He chuckled, and mouthed back, "You deserve it!"

They had a lovely, but boringly ordinary meal. Pasta, champagne, salad, and by the time the Tiramasu came for dessert, it was twilight and other staff had come round to light the small hurricane lamps on each table. It was heaven. Sam was glad she'd changed her clothes. As a birthday gift, the Doctor had bought her a lovely flowered frock that was perfect for dinner under the warm starry spring night. She'd put it on in the little shop where he'd bought it for her. It was a marvellous birthday, and it still wasn't over. While they were drinking their coffee, strolling musicians came round. The Doctor immediately stood up and asked Sam to dance.They danced in the space just outside the tables. Sam was beyond bliss. The Doctor had done it again - taken her breath away with another perfect day!

All too soon, dinner was over, and their waiter was waving them goodbye, wishing Sam "Happy Birthday" one last time. They left to make their way back to the TARDIS, going by good old-fashioned dog cart!

*******

Back in the TARDIS, they sat together on the console room settee, just relaxing and smiling, both lost in "gush mode" over the day's events.

Eventually, the Doctor said, "Anything you'd like to do before bed? It's still pretty early."

"Recover!" Sam joked. "But, you know, there is something that might be fun. And we could use the practise." Sam was hinting at circumstances that were, despite the perfectness of the day, her best present of all - one that made them both very happy. Sam was three and a half months pregnant! She knew they should prepare for ALL stages of their child's life, not just the child's infancy.

"And what would that be?"

"Have a "kiddy-style" bedtime!" She grinned. "Not that we haven't done it before, but this time, it would take on a whole new meaning! How 'bout it?"

"It is a delightful idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's see...cocoa...biscuits..we've got to have a Winnie-the-Pooh film...I'd say...that new Halloween one. We haven't seen that one yet. And we must have the Pooh and Tigger stuffed animals. I get Pooh and you hold Tigger. We get in our jimjams and sit on my bed and the TARDIS shows the film on the wall opposite my bed. Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor leapt up. "Come on! Race you to the kitchen!"

Soon everything was ready. They sat on Sam's four-poster and waited for the film to start. When the song "Behind That Mask You're Wearing" came on, the Doctor and Sam couldn't help singing along and bouncing up and down on the bed. Biscuits flew everywhere! The film stopped. They stopped bouncing and looked at each other in confusion. Then, on the wall, words materialised:

"Now, now, children, SIT STILL!" The TARDIS was playing Mum, as well as the film! Cute. But the two miscreants got the message and stopped bouncing. They only stopped singing because they were laughing too hard! Still they chorused, "Sorry." The TARDIS immediately flashed "Thank you!" and restarted the film. The Doctor and Sam went back to singing, but not bouncing. They remembered to behave themselves, and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the film.

They cleared up and got ready for bed. As they lay in Sam's bed, she said, "Thank you, Doctor! This really was the best and most unusual birthday, I've ever had." She smiled and kissed him. "And to think, you didn't think you could come up with anything wonderful! It couldn't have been more perfect!"

"I'm glad! And it was my pleasure!"

"You do realise there is only thing left, to put the top on this perfect day."

"Ah, yes! Nearly forgot!" He got up and left, coming back with a cut-crystal vase of Aisling roses.

"These are for you. I picked them up the other night, while you were asleep. I also got a few seed packets from Gallifrey as well. So, now, we can have them in the TARDIS garden." He beamed at her.

"Doctor! Thank you!" Sam looked pleased, but a bit sheepish."They are lovely, but, um, that's not exactly what I was thinking of." She gave him that look. "I, ah, wanted to say "good night"...properly." She grinned.

"As if I couldn't have guessed!" He set the vase on her nightstand and got back into bed. "Just think, next birthday, you'll be a mother! I can't wait...."

"For what?" Sam said wickedly. "Us as parents? Or to say "good night" properly?"

"Both!"

The End


End file.
